cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Pit-Stain/Pitty vs. (Revamped) Chapter L
It was promised, so here it is. itwasactuallyscheduledformyholidaysplanwhichwaseventuallyabolishedoopsIspilledthebeans And no, this is not an open-ended disputation similar to some of the recent blogs you have spotted here previously. This is merely my retrospect/impressions/thoughts on the (revamped) chapter. Reason why I did not review the original chapter is obvious. I'll use a rating system similar to Wutsu's, so I'll just simply grade them out of 10 and input as many IGN jokes as much as possible. Now that everything's clear for ya, let us start~ |-|Launch= L1: The Devastated Lower SCORE: 8/10 Thanks to the improved chart, my opinion on this song increased strongly. I prefer the original Triumphal Return version, but this orchestral rearrangement is almost as good. I'd say it's the perfect start to a storytelling chapter. While the new chart still suffers from these randomly placed drags, it still proves to be fun, yet a frustrating opponent. |-|Lengthy= L2 : Ascension To The Upper SCORE: 9/10 Playing both L2A and L2B in one song was almost everyone's dream, but here it is, and it's freaking awesome. This is a heavily glorified version of the original song, and for being the longest song in the game, I was never bored. Rather, I anticipated every upcoming portion. The piano is fantastic, and sounds very grandiose. The chart seems doable at first, but kicks you in the nuts once you reach L2B's part. There's just a lot of good coordination required, and I love it for that. |-|Lack= L3 : Roar, On The Deserted Lands SCORE: 4.5/10 I still can't believe they ruined L3 that badly. If the original version was included, I'd instantly add it to my top 5 Cytus songs. This rearrangement, however, took the full charm of the original and burned it to bits. It sounds very shallow in comparison. The only thing saving this song is the chart. I dunno, simplistic consecutive double notes sorta appeal to me. |-|Lovely= L4 : The Unrevealed SCORE: 9/10 I was initially indifferent to this song, but listening to it more carefully now, this is very pleasant to listen to. Sure, it's a borefest, but there's something about that tune that I couldn't get myself to hate, and I can't get my finger on it. Probably because it's an earworm, and once a songs becomes an earworm, it is considered good. The chart starts off smoothly, but undergoes a very long break for almost the entirety of the song, and abruptly throws in a strenuous yet satisfying killer. |-|Laborious= L5 : The Revealed SCORE: 7/10 The continuation of L4 didn't hit me as hard, but it is definitely a befitting climax for the original song. Even though it sounds better when stitched to L4, listening to the climax individually proved to be nice. An extra gripe is the chart, because for a Lv8, this is ridiculous. I can never see myself getting along with this infuriating chart. |-|Loop= L6 : Viz Awakened SCORE: 3/10 Out of all the songs in this chapter, this one easily has the least variety. It keeps reprising the same Precipitation tune for the whole song, and it gets annoyingly dull very fast. The chart is almost as dull, uninspired patterns for 5 ponderous minutes is a huge pain. So much for a sick looking cover art. |-|Lively= L7 : Almighty SCORE: 7.5/10 This is the chivalric-ish battle part of the story I assume, and it sounds pretty epic. Even though it suffers almost from the same problem as L6's, this one hardly rusted throughout the song. That tune is just so catchy and good, really fits a grand battle. However, after listening to the original L7, this one was deemed slightly underwhelming in comparison, but it is still a great orchestral rearrangement. |-|Ludicrous= L8 : Meteor - Farewell SCORE: 5.5/10 This song is...absurd. I mean, it sounds smooth initially, I like the hint of Entrance, but the abrupt transitions are unpleasant at best, and they ruin the whole atmosphere. You can't just go through a portion smoothly and throw in some random piano, this is farcical. Again, the hints of Entrance are neat, and they slightly gave this rating a boost. |-|Can't Think Of Any Synonyms For "Melodrama" That Starts With L= L9 : Meteo - Mourn SCORE: 5/10 To be fair, L9 sounds pleasant for the first few minutes, but then starts getting awfully melodramatic. I just can't get myself to love all this exaggerated usage of instruments. The chart is fine, and offers some nice challenges. However, it is overshadowed by many other ones in this chapter, and that's why it does not hold up very well. |-|Lax= L10: In Memory of Maneo. SCORE: 9/10 It was a smart choice for the developers of this chapter to include such a serene song at the end of the chapter, since it entirely remedies some of the bad experiences from this chapter. This whole song is, simply put, ethereal. The whole orchestral performance is freaking grand, possibly the grandest in this chapter. The chart, while infinitely easier than the other ones, is very pleasant to play, not to mention fun. |-|SYNOPSIS/FINAL RATING= Chapter L offered a grand orchestral song lineup, some of them were mind-boggling, but others kinda blew. And while the charts were not completely rectified, it was still nice of Rayark to offer more feasible charts, varying from challenging ones like L2, to fun, memorable ones like L10. That's why my final rating for this chapter is-- 6.75/10 Thank you for wasting your time reading through my opinions. I appreciate it. ^^ Category:Blog posts